lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
La casa del Sol Levante
| immagine=1X06-SunIsland.jpg| titolo_originale=House of the Rising Sun| numero_stagione=1| numero_episodio=06| giorni=7| data_ABC=27 ottobre 2004| data_FOX=19 aprile 2005| data_RAI=13 marzo 2006| | lunghezza=42:50| flashback=Sun| sceneggiatore=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | regista=Michael Zinberg | costar=Sora Jung - L'arredatrice |}} è il sesto episodio della Prima stagione di Lost. Quando apparentemente senza un motivo Jin attacca Michael, nasce fra i due uomini una rivalità, con gran dispiacere di Sun. Jack, intanto, propone di spostarsi alle grotte ma non tutti sono d'accordo ad abbandonare l'idea di poter essere avvistati. Trama Flashback left|thumb|[[Jin offre a Sun un fiore]] Ad una festa a Sun viene offerta una bottiglia di champagne da un cameriere, Jin, che le offre anche un tovagliolo contenente un messaggio: poco dopo i due si incontrano in un gazebo del giardino e si baciano. Sun vorrebbe fuggire con Jin da suo padre ma ha paura di lui e di quello che potrebbe fare lo se venisse a scoprire; Jin la rassicura dicendole che parlerà con suo padre e che insieme troveranno una soluzione. Poi le regala un fiore bianco dicendole che un giorno riuscirà a regalarle un diamante. Jin trova Sun nello stesso giardino in cui si erano visti alcuni giorni prima durante la festa. Jin dice alla ragazza di essere riuscito ad ottenere da Mr. Paik il permesso di sposarla: in cambio, però, Jin dovrà lavorare per un po' per lui. Sun, inizialmente raggiante per la bella notzia, si dimostra poi non essere affatto contenta che Jin lavori per suo padre ma Jin riesce a tranquillizzarla e la rassicura dicendole che sarà solo un impiego temporaneo. Poi le regala un anello con un diamante, comprato grazie al suo nuovo lavoro, ed i due si abbracciano felici pronti a realizzare il loro sogno. right|thumb|[[Sun è amareggiata perchè Jin non vuole raccontarle cosa è successo]] Qualche tempo dopo Jin e Sun vivono in un'elegante appartamento a Seoul. Un giorno la donna torna a casa e scopre in salotto una scatola sorpresa che contiene un cucciolo di cane: è un regalo che Jin le ha fatto per farle compagnia visto che il suo lavoro lo sta tenendo lontano da lei più spesso di quanto lui si aspettasse. Mentre i due stanno parlando Jin riceve una telefonata dal padre di Sun e risponde prontamente acconsentendo. Una sera Jin torna a casa in fretta e furia e corre in bagno: Sun, preoccupata, lo segue. Con suo grande stupore la donna vede il marito pulirsi le mani da del sangue che gli imbratta anche i vestiti e, agitata, gli chiede cosa sia successo: lui non le risponde. In preda al panico ed irritata dal fatto che Jin non voglia spiegarle quel che è accaduto, Sun tira allora uno schiaffo a Jin sulla guancia. Jin, con grande autocontrollo, le risponde freddamente che lui non fa altro che quello che suo padre gli chiede di fare. left|thumb|[[Sun e Jin all'aeroporto]] Mentre Jin sta telefonando, Sun si trova nell'appartamento con una donna che le sta consigliando come arredare la casa: le donne si spostano poi in un'altra camera dove Jin non possa sentirle e cambiano completamente argomento. Sun sta progettando la sua fuga dal paese, con la complicità dell'amica, per scappare sia da Jin, che non ama più, sia da suo padre. La donna le dà dei documenti falsi e le dice che quando il giorno andrà all'aeroporto con il marito, alle 11:15 precise dovrà allontanarsi da lui con una scusa ed uscire fuori dall'aeroporto dove troverà un'auto ad aspettarla per portarla via. Tutti crederanno che sia stata rapita. La donna chiede poi a Sun di ripetere più volte l'orario dell'appuntamento per memorizzarlo bene. All'aeroporto di Sydney Jin e Sun si preparano per prendere un volo fino a Los Angeles motivato da un lavoro che Jin deve portare a termine. Allontanandosi dal marito che resta in coda al check-in Sun vede sull'orologio che sono le 11:15 e capisce che il momento della sua fuga è giunto. La tentazione di scappare è tanta e lei è pronta e determinata a farlo ma, incrociando un'ultima volta lo sguardo con Jin, vede che l'uomo le sta sorridendo e le sta mostrando un fiore bianco uguale quello che le aveva offerto alla festa: commossa, non riesce a scappare e, pur se molto indecisa, fa la sua scelta e torna vicino al marito. Jin le regala il fiore bianco che aveva in mano e questo commuove Sun ancora di più. Sull'isola left|thumb|[[Jack e Kate flirtano]] Sun apre gli occhi ed annusa un fiore. Guardando più in là vede Jack e Kate che scherzano riguardo ai tatuaggi di lui: la ragazza non riesce a capacitarsi che un chirurgo possa avere un lato così selvaggio. I due vengono però interrotti da Charlie che propone loro di andare verso le grotte appena scoperte da Jack per prendere dell'acqua. Sun improvvisamente vede Jin correre sulla spiaggia e scagliarsi furiosamente e senza il minimo preavviso contro Michael. Jin inizia quindi a riempirlo di pugni, lo trascina verso la riva come se cercasse di affogarlo e sia Walt sia Sun non riescono a fermare la sua ira furiosa e repentina. Poco dopo però sopraggiungono Sayid e Sawyer che riescono a fatica a dividere i due: Jin viene ammanettato ad un pezzo del relitto dell'aereo in modo che non possa scappare e si calmi un po'. right|thumb|[[Charlie sull'alveare]] Nella giungla Jack conduce il resto del gruppo fino alla sorgente: arrivati sul posto si dividono i compiti e Charlie, con la scusa di perlustrare la sezione della carlinga dell'aereo, che si trova lì vicino, si inoltre fra gli alberi con l'intenzione di sniffare un po' di eroina. E' però interrotto da Locke che compare d'improvviso fra gli alberi e gli intima di stare fermo dove si trova perché è esattamente sopra ad un alveare: Charlie cerca di controllare il suo terrore innato per le api e nel frattempo Jack va in cerca di qualcosa con cui coprire l'alveare. Nel frattempo sulla spiaggia Michael attribuisce l'attacco sferratogli da Jin ad una dimostrazione di razzismo: Sun però lo fissa e si indica ripetutamente il polso, come a suggerirgli qualcosa. Charlie nel frattempo non riesce a restare calmo e, preso da un attimo di terrore, mette per sbaglio un piede sull'alveare distruggendolo e scatenando la furia degli insetti: lo sciame si alza in volo ed attacca i quattro che fuggono a gambe levate. Jack e Kate fuggono in una grotta vicina alla sorgente e Kate si ferma improvvisamente scoprendo una nicchia nella parete che contiene due scheletri: grazie alla sua esperienza da dottore Jack stima che i due corpi sia i resti di un uomo ed una donna e che si trovino lì da circa mezzo secolo. Vicino ai due scheletri Jack trova anche due piccole pietre una bianca e una nera. Poco dopo i due sono raggiunti da Charlie e Locke e quest'ultimo soprannomina i due cadaveri Adamo ed Eva. Jack e Kate decidono di portare al campo l'acqua appena imbottigliata, Locke decide invece di restare alle grotte con Charlie. left|thumb|[[Michael accetta di rimanere sulla spiaggia]] Walt chiede a Michael perché alle persone come Jin non piacciano le persone come sono loro. Michael tenta di sviare dall'argomento complicato e chiede invece al figlio cosa gli abbia raccontato sua madre di lui: Walt gli risponde che lei non parlava mai di Michael. Nel frattempo, mentre si inchina per allacciarsi una scarpa, Kate nota che Jack la sta fissando ma fraintende il suo sguardo ed i due iniziano a flirtare scherzosamente. Jack poi le illustra la sua idea di proporre agli altri superstiti di trasferirsi dalla spiaggia alle grotte, così da avere l'acqua sempre a portata di mano, e le chiede di aiutarlo a convincere gli altri. Alle grotte Charlie e Locke parlano dei Driveshaft e della chitarra di Charlie che manca molto al ragazzo: Locke promette a Charlie che la potrà rivedere ancora ed il ragazzo resta interdetto dalle sue parole. right|thumb|[[Michael e Sun si scambiano uno sguardo]] Tornando verso il campo Jack e Kate trovano Sayid e gli offrono un po' d'acqua. Jack gli illustra la sua idea di trasferirsi tutti alle grotte ma Sayid afferma di non essere assolutamente d'accordo con Jack perché secondo lui c'è ancora la possibilità di essere avvistati da un aereo mentre vicino alle grotte non potrebbero più essere avvisati. Più tardi Sayid chiede a Michael se lui ha intenzione di spostarsi vicino ed ottiene da lui una risposta negativa; Hurley, invece, decide di spostarsi; Sawyer e Kate tentano di capire l'uno cosa farà l'altra ma nessuno dei due si sbilancia per primo. In conclusione vengono così a creare due schieramenti contrapposti: uno intenzionato a spostarsi alle grotte, l'altro che vuole restare sulla spiaggia. Michael, mentre sta tagliando del bambù nella foresta, viene raggiunto da Sun che gli parla in perfetto inglese. Michael è stupefatto da quella scoperta e le chiede come mai lei non abbia rivelato prima di saper comunicare nella loro lingua. Sun gli spiega Jin non sa che lei conosca la loro lingua e gli chiede di tenere segreta la cosa: gli spiega inoltre che Jin lo ha attaccato per l'orologio che lui ha al polso, dicendogli che quell'oggetto apparteneva a suo padre: per Jin è una questione d'onore recuperare quell'orologio ed è convinto che Michael glielo abbia rubato. Michael, al contrario, afferma di aver trovato per caso l'orologio fra i rottami dell'aereo: quindi Sun chiede a Michael di aiutarla a liberare Jin. left|thumb|[[Michael libera Jin dalle manette]] Intanto Charlie decide di ritentare di farsi una dose e si addentra nella giungla: il ragazzo però viene seguito da Locke che gli parla duramente e gli dice di consegnargli l'eroina. Charlie non è assolutamente d'accordo a cedergliela ma Locke gli promette che, se gliela consegnerà, lui in cambio farà trovare a Charlie la sua chitarra. Charlie, sempre più stupito dalle parole e dalla sicurezza dell'uomo, tentenna ed alla fine accetta lo scambio. Locke allora gli dice di sollevare lo sguardo: la chitarra di Charlie è infatti impigliata ad un rampicante sulla parete di roccia sopra la sua testa. Sulla spiaggia Jack dice a Kate che un gruppo sta partendo per trasferirsi alle grotte, ma Kate preferisce rimanere lì dov'è. Jack le chiede cosa le abbia fatto cambiare idea e la ragazza risponde che non ha intenzione di spostarsi perchè è lui a chiederglielo e che rimarrà sulla spiaggia. Nel frattempo Michael va da Jin con un'ascia in mano: aggredisce l'uomo raccontandogli la verità sull'orologio e su come lo abbia trovato, pur sapendo che Jin non lo capisce, quindi butta il Rolex nell sabbia, solleva rabbiosamente l'ascia e l'abbatte sulla catena delle manette liberando Jin dal rottame dell'aereo: poi incrocia lo sguardo di Sun e va via. Più tardi Jack arriva alle grotte con i nuovi inquilini: fra di essi figurano Hurley, Sun e Jin. Intanto alla spiaggia Sawyer, Sayid, Shannon, Boone e Kate siedono intorno al fuoco in attesa di un nuovo giorno. Curiosità Generale * L'identità degli scheletri nelle caverne, "Adamo ed Eva", è stata rilevata verso la fine della serie in "Al di là del mare". In questo episodio vengono inserite delle immagini tratte da quest'altro episodio, durante la scoperta della vera identità dei corpi. * Questo episodio ha sia il minor numero di guest stars (nessuno) che il minor numero di co-protagonisti (uno) di qualsiasi altro episodio dell'intera serie. Note di produzione * Questo è il primo episodio nel quale, in un flashback, il personaggio centrale (in questo caso Sun) interagisce con un altro personaggio principale (Jin) che non è il personaggio centrale dell'episodio. ** Tra gli altri episodi che avranno questa caratteristica ci sono: "Ragione e sentimento", "Cambiamenti", "Alla deriva", "Gli altri 48 giorni", "Tutta la verità", "Una di noi" e "Data del concepimento". Quasi ogni episodio che ha un flashforward sono presenti anche i personaggi principali non centrali nell'episodio. La stessa peculiarità accade con molti episodi che hanno un flash-sideways. * Claire non appare nell'episodio e Emilie de Ravin, l'attrice che l'interpreta, non è citata per la prima di molte puntate della prima stagione. * Boone e Shannon sono presenti senza però dire una parola. ** Questa è l'unica volta in cui è presente Boone vivo in cui non abbia una battuta. * Questo è il primo episodio nel quale non compaiono tutti i protagonisti regolari. * Quando all'inizio dell'episodio scorrono i titoli di testa si nota come Kate, Charlie e Locke compaiono nello stesso ordine in cui appaiono sullo schermo i rispettivi nomi degli attori. Errori * L'orologio d'oro scompare dal polso di Michael quando Jin sta tentando di affogarlo ma riappare dopo la lotta. ** Durante la stessa lotta si nota in alcune inquadrature uno stuntman al posto di Daniel Dae Kim. * La catenina che collega le manette originariamente indossate da Kate appare più lunga quando viene usata su Jin, anche se potrebbero aver trovato delle manette diverse. * Nella scena in cui Michael scopre che Sun parla inglese, viene mostrato con il braccio destro alzato e l'ascia nella mano sinistra. Nell'inquadratura successiva l'ascia è nella sua mano destra e ha il braccio sinistro alzato. Tuttavia l'orologio è al polso destro in entrambe le inquadrature, escludendo così che sia un'immagine speculare. * All'aeroporto quando Jin mostra un fiore a Sun, un uomo con una camicia rossa è in piedi sullo sfondo fuori fuoco. Nell'inquadratura successiva cammina dietro a Sun per poi passare di nuovo dietro a Jin poco dopo. * Nel finale dell'episodio il tatuaggio di Jack appare su entrambe le braccia a causa dell'uso di un'immagine speculare. * Nei titoli di testa mentre compare il nome "Evangeline Lilly" Kate sta camminando seguita da vicino da Charlie. Tuttavia nell'inquadratura seguente Charlie sta camminando senza avere nessuno davanti. * Nel flashback, quando Jin e Sun si riconciliano e si mettono in fila all'aeroporto, la donna dietro Sun sembra guardare direttamente in camera per 5 volte diverse. Tematiche ricorrenti * Jin regala a Sun un cucciolo di cane. Charlie è attaccato dalle api. * Jack e Kate trovano 2 pietre, una nera e una bianca, accanto agli scheletri delle caverne. * Si vede Jack all'aeroporto mentre Jin e Sun stanno aspettando in fila. * Jin viene ammanettato ad un rottame dell'aereo. * Sun mente a Jin sul suo progetto di lasciarlo e fa credere a tutti i sopravvissuti che non parli inglese: poi persuade Michael a mantenere il segreto riguardo alla questione dell'onore legato all'orologio di Jin. * L'occhio sinistro di Sun viene inquadrato all'inizio dell'episodio. * Charlie dà a Locke la sua droga piuttosto che aspettare che la sua scorta termini. * Charlie dice a Locke che non suona la sua chitarra da circa 8 giorni e 11 ore. (I Numeri) * Un auto sta aspettando Sun fuori dall'aeroporto alle 11:15. (I Numeri) * Sun continua a far riferimento a suo padre come ad un uomo severo con cui Jin non riuscirà mai a ragionare. * Sun progetta di lasciare Jin. * I sopravvissuti affrontano la scelta di vivere sul spiaggia ed attendere i soccorsi o spostarsi alle grotte per sopravvivere. * Charlie lascia la droga e guarda verso l'alto per trovare la sua preziosa chitarra. * Sun ha una macchina che l'aspetta fuori dall'aeroporto alla 11:15. * Mentre Jin si sta lavando il sangue dalle mani Sun gli domanda cosa sia successo e lui non riponde. Riferimenti culturali * Adamo ed Eva: Locke si riferisce agli scheletri trovati nelle caverne chiamandoli Adamo ed Eva. Questi furono il primo uomo e la prima donna ad essere creati da Dio secondo la bibbia ed il corano. * House of the Rising Sun è una canzone folk americana. La "casa" della canzone è in realtà un bordello o una prigione e la canzone può essere interpretata a sfavore degli uomini o delle donne, a seconda della versione. La versione femminile della canzone racconta la storia di una donna che è stata traviata da un uomo rude e che finisce per lavorare in un bordello. La versione maschile racconta la storia di un uomo che ha il vizio di scommettere e di bere e finisce in prigione. In entrambe le versioni il narratore della canzone è strettamente legato alla Casa del Sol Levante ed è incapace di lasciarla: allo stesso modo Sun era troppo legata alla sua relazione con Jin e non è riuscita a lasciarlo. ** Un verso della canzone recita così: Questo verso richiama la scelta di Sun alla fine del suo flashback. All'aeroporto lei si preparava a scappare (Un piede sulla banchina/e l'altro sul treno) ma piuttosto che abbandonare la sua vecchia vita, vi fa ritorno (Sto tornando a New Orleans/per indossare palla e catena.) * Le parole "Sol Levante", associata al nome di Sun, si riferisce anche alla frase "Terra del Sol Levante" che è che un altro nome con il quale è conosciuto il Giappone. * Are you sure?: alla fine dell'episodio Hurley sta ascoltando questa canzone di William Nelson sul suo lettore cd. Il ritornello della canzone ripete la domanda "Are you sure this is where you want to be?" che riflette la scelta dei superstiti di andare alle grotte o di rimanere alla spiaggia, così come i sentimenti di Sun e la relazione di Jin. Tecniche di narrazione * Subito dopo l'attacco di Jin a Michael, il flashback di Sun inizia con una scena dell'orologio sul suo polso. Successivamente si scopre che Jin attaccò Michael proprio a causa dell'orologio che indossa. * Sayid dice che interrogherà Sun sul motivo per cui Jin ha attaccato Michael, facendo alludere che lui in passato era un torturatore. Inoltre, durante la scena finale, quando i versi della canzone che Hurley sta ascoltando dicono "You have caused so many pain and misery," la camera inquadra Sayid quasi rilvelando che era un torturatore. * Michael dice che sull'isola il tempo non ha importanza. * Viene rivelato che Sun capisce e parla inglese molto bene nonostante parli solo coreano da quando è avvenuto lo schianto. * Sun ha progettato di lasciare Jin ma non riesce ad abbandonare l'uomo che ama; sull'Isola si mette in gioco parlando in inglese con Michael per sentirsi libera dall'oppressione di Jin. * Le azioni di Jin sia prima dell'incidente (l'ambiguo lavoro per il padre di Sun) sia dopo (l'aggressione a Michael) sono state compiute per ragioni di onore, ma nè Sun nè Michael ne conoscono il motivo. Analisi della storia * Sun stava pensando di lasciare Jin. * L'inimicizia iniziale tra Michael e Jin comincia. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Sayid chiede a Saywer le manette che ha preso dallo sceriffo. ("Pilota, seconda parte") * Jack paragona il mistero degli scheletri a quello dell'orso polare. ("Pilota, seconda parte") * Jack parla delle grotte e dell'acqua dolce che ha trovato. ("Il coniglio bianco") Categoria:Episodi della prima stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sun